


7kPP Week Drabbles

by quilleth



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/pseuds/quilleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the drabbles I wrote for 7kPP week over on tumblr, hosted by the 7kpp blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Consequences of Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the drabble I wrote for Day 2 of 7kpp week. In act 3, there is some writing that suggests the MC learned the hard way that Jasper knows when you're faking being asleep.

The sunlight streamed in through the window, right in Elisabeth’s eyes. She was awake, thanks to the infernally bright light, but wanting to stay in bed, she kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady, hoping that Jasper, who likely had just opened her curtains would leave her be for a little while longer.  


Such was not her luck, as Jasper cleared his throat softly, “Lady Elisabeth, it’s time to get up.” Elisabeth held preternaturally still, positive she could feel the butlery disapproval rolling off Jasper as he waited, no doubt well aware that she was quite awake, curled up in her bed linens, her hair a veritable bird’s nest. "M'lady, I know you’re awake; you may as well get up now.  


Half convinced the man was a mind reader, she cautiously opened one eye and peered at him through strands of hair. "Morning to you too Jasper,“ she mumbled, reaching up to push strands of hair out of her face and mouth (how she managed to always wind up with a mouthful of hair no matter how she tied her hair back would remain a mystery).  


He looked down at her, expression impassive as always, though she was positive there was a spark of amusement in his eyes. "I’ll send Ria and Sayra in, shall I?” He left the room, only to have Ria and Sayra enter in his place, pulling out clothes and fussing over Elisabeth’s appearance (Ria was particularly distraught by the state of her hair) over a cup of chai, sipped when the primping paused long enough to allow it. Eventually, she was dressed and groomed to an acceptable state and Jasper returned as she was splitting a scone with Ria. He watched, unimpressed as Elisabeth yawned widely. "Shall we work on some etiquette this morning?“ he asked with a pointed look.  


Knowing it was not really a question, Elisabeth grabbed another scone and settled back for a very long morning filled with more rigorous lectures and instruction than was usual from Jasper. Punishment, she was sure, for her attempted ruse at sleeping late. Come afternoon, she scurried as quickly as she could without running outright to the grand library, where she was relatively certain she could hide undisturbed with the most recent adventure novel she had been reading.


	2. In Which Elisabeth Discovers Pirates are Startling as Well as Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of 7kPP week: A favorite scene. I love when Hamin comes to pick up the MC for their date exploring the castle!

Elisabeth was resigning herself to another afternoon of vigorous instruction when her door burst open, causing her to squeak in alarm and flinch back a step or two. Her alarm turned to frustration when Hamin bounded in and declared, “Let’s play, Glitter!”  


Too startled for speech, Elisabeth pressed a hand to her chest as she attempted to calm her breathing, scowling slightly at the intruder. Growing up with three siblings, one would think would have prepared her for such startles, and truths be told her late older brother Noah had been fond of startling her by jumping out from hallway corners and scratching at her door in the middle of the night like some kind of monster. Regardless of a childhood filled with startles, her heart was racing, and she was rather glad to see Jasper give Hamin a verbal lashing. Less so that said lashing had absolutely no effect whatsoever. _How does he even know which room is mine?! Or that I’d be in my room for that matter?_ Not paying much attention to the disagreement the men were having, Elisabeth’s mind turned to pondering just such questions. _I suppose he could easily have asked another servant, but I shouldn’t think another servant besides Ria or Sayra would know I’d actually be in here._ A ridiculously practical part of her mind was also thankful she wasn’t as frivolous as some of the delegates her and prone to changing multiple times a day.  


“I think Elisabeth can make up her own mind on the matter,” Hamin was saying, and Elisabeth realized the two men were both watching her expectantly, Hamin still grinning delightedly, no doubt from having caused shenanigans so early in the day to such maximum effect as to throw Jasper out of sorts. And Jasper looking severely disapproving.  


_Oh dear…this **is** a pickle, _she thought. On the one hand she actually had been looking forward to exploring the castle more with Hamin, and if she turned him away now not only would it damage any potential for friendship, it would seem rude. At the same time, he had been the neglectful one by not having his butler schedule a time. And, loathe as she was to admit it, she really could use the extra instruction from Jasper if she had any hope of remaining at the Summit for its duration. _But surely, Jasper of all people would understand how rude it would be of me to not go. And he is technically my butler while I’m here, and so he’d have to forgive me wouldn’t he? And I could always do extra work another time, surely…._ "I’m sorry Jasper, but I did agree to go with Hamin. Perhaps I could study more later?“ Jasper seemed slightly mollified, and agreed, with the caveat that she be prepared to work particularly hard later to make up for lost time.  


Hamin grinned at her, and she grinned back slightly as he seized her hand and pulled her out into the castle for an adventuresome time exploring.


	3. Book Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Exploring the Castle. I like the idea of the lakeside gazebo, since I'm from an area with a lot of lakes. Also Penelope is adorable!

Elisabeth wandered idly into the gazebo, munching serenely on a scone with the latest novel she was reading (this one a romance story she was relatively certain was quite impossible given the nature of the characters) tucked under one arm. She had rather come to like the gazebo; it was quiet and peaceful, the sound of gentle waves lapping at the shore reminded her of the little pond at home, and she particularly liked the way the light reflected off the water giving everything a greenish hue. She paused when she realized someone had beaten her to her new favorite reading nook. "Oh! Princess Penelope! Hello!“  


Penelope looked up, startled. "Oh Lady Elisabeth! How are you? Were you planning to study here? I can move if you’d like.”  


Elisabeth smiled back. “Oh not at all Penelope. You just stay right where you are. You needn’t move on my behalf. In fact, I think perhaps I’ll take a break from reading and dip my toes in the lake for a bit since it is such a nice day out.” Penelope looked unconvinced. "Have you read many romances Penelope? It’s just that I’m in the middle of reading one, and I’m not convinced it’s at all plausible.“  


Penelope’s face brightened and she answered, blushing slightly, "Oh, well yes, I’ve read a few, but I don’t know if I’d really be much help to you.”  


“Nonsense! Here, have you read this one before?” Elisabeth handed her the book.  


“Oooh, no I haven’t! Where did you find this; it sounds interesting!”  


“It was stashed away in a dark little corner of the small library, believe it or not. I wonder what other little gems they have in the libraries here. Ah well, I suppose I shall have to suffer through it to better determine how I feel about these characters. Would you like to join me on the shore, Penelope? The water really is quite lovely!” Elisabeth replied, already hopping to remove her shoes and stockings. She smiled brightly at the younger woman and tipped her head towards the water’s edge.  


“Well…I suppose I could this once…” Penelope followed Elisabeth to shore, settled gracefully in her pouf of skirts and removed her own shoes and stockings to dip her toes in the clear water. Unable to resist her curiosity, she asked, “Why do you dislike the characters so much? From the little I read just now they seem rather nice.”  


Elisabeth grinned, happy to discuss a book with someone who enjoyed reading as much as she did. "Oh it’s not that I don’t like them so much. I simply don’t like them together. The lord is certainly dashing enough I suppose, but he’s cold and so aloof to everyone around him but his closest friends. And the protagonist is clever and witty and just a bit rebellious in nature, and I like her very much. But she positively insists that she despises the lord, and it certainly seems to be so. But then they banter together so fluently, that I think they must end up together. I just simply cannot see how though! It’s rather vexing!“  


"Oh well, you must let me read it when you’re finished, and perhaps then we can share our opinions together and figure it out,” Penelope replied, beaming.  


“That sounds like an excellent plan!” Elisabeth said, dabbling her feet in the lake. The two continued to talk about books (particularly which heroes and heroines they most admired) until Lisle came looking for his sister some time later and they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elisabeth is reading Pride and Prejudice, and that is her take on it (I personally happen to quite like Darcy and pretty much tend to read any scene in which he is faced with Lizzie to have "Oh no, she's hot! Act smooth Darcy" as his internal monologue). No I didn't name her after Elizabeth Bennett, but now that I think about it, she is rather like Lizzie Bennett.


	4. Kites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Hosting. I love the Midnight Picnic. A Midnight Picnic sounds like it'd be a lot of fun, and I love that who you invite impacts what happens

“Kites? You brought kites?” Elisabeth asked upon seeing the bundle Hamin was carrying.  


Grinning mischievously he replied, simply, “Yep!”  


Elisabeth was vaguely perturbed at the sight of that grin, primarily due to its relative relation to the cargo. "But…but it’s dark out! How will we be able to see them in the air?“ The notion of a group of tangled kites stuck in trees caused her genuine distress, particularly considering everything else in her plan that evening had been progressing in a perfectly logical way.  


Hamin bumped her gently with his shoulder. "Oh cheer up now Glitter. It’ll be fun, just you watch.”  


She said, “Well that may be very well, but what possessed you to bring kites to a midnight picnic?”  


“Maybe I just wanted to see that delightful look of confusion on you face.” He winked at her.  


Elisabeth snorted in exasperation. "If they get caught in a tree or someone falls and gets hurt, I’m blaming you, I hope you know.“ She peered more closely at the bundle, curiosity taking over her worry. "Where did you find so many kites anyway?”  


“Pirate’s secret, love,” was all the reply he would give, grinning even wider as he set the kites down in an empty place on the food table.  


“Ooh, are those kites? How lovely!” Princess Penelope exclaimed as she took a cup of tea.  


“Aren’t they though, Princess. I believe there’s one here that’s painted with some pretty flowers that you might like,” Hamin replied. Glancing over at Elisabeth to see that she had puffed our her cheeks ready to interject in indignation, he added, “But perhaps we should enjoy some refreshments under the stars first. I would hate for all of Elisabeth’s hard work to go to waste. She might just flay me alive if I caused such trouble for her.”  


Penelope gasped, “Oh no! Elisabeth would never!” at the same time Elisabeth shot back, “Don’t tempt me, prince pirate.” Penelope gave a startled little giggle.  


Elisabeth did what any sensible, somewhat distressed person would do; she helped herself to a cup of mulled wine and half a sandwich and ate it.


End file.
